


The kiss of a mermaid

by BalrogofAzkaban



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogofAzkaban/pseuds/BalrogofAzkaban
Summary: And then Howard was back in that dreadful wet cave.His heart was beating fast but filled with determination because this time - he was on a mission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bringing Back the Boosh 2020 Fic Exchange





	The kiss of a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/gifts).



> Dear isindismay, I hope you enjoy this fanart!  
> As you may have already guessed this is based on your prompt "This time Howard kidnaps Old Gregg, but why?", I thought it was such a creative prompt that my imagination immediately ran of. And here we are this is the first time I am posting a fanart on AO3, so we will see how that works out ^^°.

It had started as a row between friends.  
One of the many they had these days, even their usual banter ended in sharp words and tension was running high. Only this time it had escalated to a full blow out between Howard and Vince. It was only after Vince had declared their band as officially broken up and had stormed off that Howard truly registered what Vince had told him before he left with the door slamming behind him,  
_"You know why I was actually in this stupid band? 'Cause you liked it so much. And I just wanted to be around you, but I'm done with that."_

So when Howard's phone started ringing in the middle of that night and he saw Vince's number on the display, he had to fight the urge to throw his phone across the room and go back to sleep. Unfortunately all worst case scenarios he played through his mind to convince him to ignore the call increasingly got worse.  
"Do you mind, it's the middle of the night you tit."  
"Yea sorry 'bout that Howard, can you get Naboo for me I think his phone's dead."  
"What? You sure this can't wait till morning..."  
"Yes I'm pretty damn sure now are you getting him or not?"  
"Alright alright I'm going. What's the matter with you?"  
"Oh as if you care."

"You know Vince I do actually." 

" - Remember how we went into this desert with all the blue people and stuff? I think I did something like that on accident, and now I can't get home."

"HOW does something like that even happen on accident?! I can't believe you'd-, I mean I-,  
he took a deep breath, "We'll get you back in no time!", at that he started knocking frantically at Naboo's door.

"Well, it's sounds like Vince is trapped in the fae realm", Naboo said after a rather long and confusing call with Vince, "Good thing is that there are like three ways to get in there."  
"I beg your pardon, he is where exactly?"  
"The _fae_ realm. Honestly Howard did you never read fairytales?  
That also means that Vince should be fine as long as he doesn't eat anything they offer him or tells them his real name. Though I do hope he got all that before his phone died."

"Yeah, I think we should probably hurry. What exactly are the ways to get in that realm?"

"First method is burning the feather of a phoenix", Naboo recited while rummaging through one of his cabinets, "but it seems the only feathers we have left are those of a sad pigeon, sorry."  
"Oh its fine, there's two more right?"  
"Not you idiot I'm sorry for the pigeon. Anyway the second is spilling the tears of a unicorn", he uncorked a small bottle,  
"Oh god that certainly has expired."

"Naboo I swear if we can't get Vince back because you don't clean out your cupboards regularly."  
"No worries we still got the third option", Naboo smiled at Howard, "The third way is to get a mermaids kiss."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."


End file.
